


A Pull Upon A Thread - Prologue

by SandrockTrinity



Series: A Pull Upon A Thread [1]
Category: Duo Maxwell - Fandom, Heero Yuy - Fandom, Hilde Schbeiker - Fandom, Quatre Raberba Winner - Fandom, Trowa Barton - Fandom, Wufei Chang - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has been assigned a mission that is very dangerous and will put his loved ones at risk. Duo asks if Hilde will stay with Trowa and Quatre just to put his mind at ease. But when Duo doesn’t come back from the mission Hilde start to worry. Duo couldn't have disappeared at a worse time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to a series of fiction chapters

_New York Conference Centre_

_10:45AM – April 7th A.C. 198_

Relena frowned as she listened to the spokesperson of the Lion Legion. This woman demanded her party’s rights and challenged the others, as she said “unjust and pathetic” policies. How could this women gain so much of a high ground in the party’s first public interview. It was not right. This woman spoke of the Eve’s War, of its horrors and ghosts which many would rather forget after three long years of hard work and preservation. In ten minutes she had brought up all the unfinished promises, all the forgotten deals, she even spoke words which Relena would very much rather forget. Relena could not take any more of this conference. The words this woman spoke where no more than foolish thoughts of blood thirsty revenge and hatred. This woman did not see what Relena and many others saw in the Gundam Pilots. She spoke of pure and innocent people; however Relena did not know anyone purer and more innocent than the Gundam Pilots.

Relena glanced up to the bleachers upon where the colony representatives sat. She scanned quickly to search for a blonde who she had awaited throughout this conference to see. There he was; second row from the top four men from the left. Quatre Raberba Winner sat surrounded by many older and more experienced men. Relena saw the look of boredom on his face; no doubt he had heard the accusations before and had just switched off. Quatre was merely here by her invitation and she had been surprised when he had accepted; although now Relena was starting to see why Quatre was so late to reply to her invitation. Relena knew that the young ex-pilot was only representative because he had been elected it about a year ago. Relena knew he wanted nothing to do with politics of this nature. His only colony seemed to be difficult enough without the stress of running a company.

Quatre glanced around the room and stopped as he saw his old friend on the other side of the conference hall. He smiled softly as he saw her. Relena certainly had changed since they last saw each other. She smiled back before her eyes made a quick sweep of the speaker before back to him. She looked so uneasy about the speaker; and who among his friends wouldn’t. This woman wanted the identities of the Gundam Pilots be revealed to the public and that they be punished for their crimes against the colonies and the Earth. Quatre frowned as she said “it was justice that has yet to be served in our lifetimes.” What did she mean by that? If she knew anything about the Gundam Pilots she would understand that they were just. Quatre sighed under his breath and glanced towards the woman in centre stage. At least he knew there would be two people against the laws of this party.

After what seemed like forever of this woman speaking nothing but misguided lies there a thunderous clap from the members in the hall. Quatre looked around in shock; he did not expect the people to believe her. She was nothing but nonsense. She had nothing right when it came to her facts. Quatre sighed as he watched many conceited men stand to respect and agree with this woman. Quatre could not see how this woman had gained such a support on such a grand scale in one speech; even he and Relena didn’t have that much power. Quatre looked over at Relena and saw her head bowed. He felt the exact same way as she did. This was wrong end of discussion.

Not long after the woman had left the stage did everyone feel the need to leave with a chorus of banter and light hearted chat. Relena however felt devastated. How could the people of the colonies and the earth feel this way? So much for justice and peace; this was a time of peace, not violence. How in God’s name could these people believe that punishing war heroes would ever help them as a society? Relena sighed as she saw the hall empty. There resting at the bottom of the small staircase on the opposite side of the room was Quatre. He looked up at her and she knew that they needed to leave. Relena shot him a sympathetic look before standing and gliding towards him.

Relena stopped in front of him and nodded. He most certainly wasn’t the sweet and innocent boy she had met when she was a young teenage. He truly looked like a fine young man not that pusillanimous boy that once fought a horrific war. That scrawny petit body had been exchanged for a lithe frame and a few muscles that had grown after he surely had needed them. His face was chiselled finely and all that puppy fat had disappeared. His hair Relena noticed still shined like a halo and gave him an angel like look that would never change from Quatre. His eyes still shone an ocean blue; Relena remembered Trowa saying that when he looked into Quatre’s eyes he felt like he was on the beach on a warm summer’s day. Relena gave a soft sympathetic smile to the young man before he gestured for them to leave the building.

Just as the two reached the door of the conference door they were halted by the woman who had given her speech only moments ago. This woman’s smile was artificial and all that make-up on her face made her look plastic. Even though they did not like this woman the two stopped and waited to hear what she had to say.

“I hopped you enjoyed my speech,” she said in a soprano voice. She gave a small giggle which did not suit a woman in her late 20’s. “Will you be voting in the election in the summer?”

Quatre cocked his eyebrow. “Are you referring to the one in August in which we decided if the identity of the Gundam Pilots should be revealed?” The woman nodded eagerly towards them almost excited.  Quatre felt his stomach churn as he saw the woman. “I will be,” he answered. The woman then turned to Relena and attempted to smile sweetly.

“What about you Miss Relena?” The woman asked softly. “Surely this must coincide with your policies of total pacifism.” Quatre snorted softly. How was murdering soldier who had been considered heroes for saving the Earth from the Barton Foundation just? This woman either had no morals or was the biggest hypocrite that Quatre had ever laid eyes on. The crimes of the Gundam Pilots had been forgotten because they had saved the world from destruction and massacre twice.

“I am afraid you are mistaken Mrs Jonson,” Relena counterclaimed. “I fear you are mistaking my pacifist policies with ones of Alliance and Romerfeller.” Relena shook her head. “I feel that the Gundam Pilots are heroes as is any other soldier who had the horrific duty of battling in the war. I feel that nothing good can come of executing or punishing the Gundam Pilots in any way.” Relena sighed softly as I saw the smile be swept away from Mrs Jonson’s face. “If you say that they should be punished for their crimes then you must accept that anyone whether a White Fang soldier or an Oz soldier must be punished for their part in the war.” Relena turned to Quatre and smiled softly before turning back to the woman. “And then you must ask how many soldiers were in duty because of government commands or threats.” Quatre watched as the woman’s face turned from unreadable to one of discuses and hatred of Relena. Men that had been dotted around the room closed in to clearly hear what the ex-Queen of the world had to say. “It is not uncommon to find theories as to why the soldiers fought. So unless you wish to have men that have committed no crime to be executed then I fear that you are heading down a path that will not be tolerated in this government.”

“Was that a threat Miss Relena?” Mrs Jonson asked with a smirk that certainly suited her more than a smile. Quatre could see a sinister intent in the woman’s eyes. Men around the three started to mutter comments to their respected friends. Relena sighed softly.

“I fear once again you are mistaken,” Relena commented. “I am merely warning you that this government is peaceful and violence should not be tolerated by anyone here.”

“Mr Winner, Miss Darlian your car is waiting outside.” Quatre turned to see a tall brunet Preventer Agent waiting for them on the opposite side of the door. Quatre nodded to the Agent before turning to Relena and Mrs Jonson.

“We should leave now Relena.” Quatre spoke softly to Relena. Relena turned to Quatre and had heard the tone of his voice. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was uncomfortable. It was time to retreat and await the next battle. Relena nodded to him before heading towards the exit.

*****

_8:31PM – April 8th A.C. 198_

“It seems that this mission was harder than we thought,” reported Chang Wufei before taking a sip of his beer.

“Whoever these people are their not giving up easily,” Trowa added softly as he placed his beer on the old wooden pub table.

Duo sighed as he felt the doom and gloom from their previous mission escalate around them. Although they had foiled the plans of the enemy they had failed to capture anyone or find any information that could have been useful to them. Duo looked to his sides and watched the faces and actions of his comrades and his best friends. Nothing but a melancholy look and atmosphere was seen in Duo’s eyes as he watched his friends.

Wufei sat very sluggishly from his old tall proud self. He was leant over the table arms folded with one hand holding the bottle of beer loosely with three fingers. His eyes were down cast at the table. There was nothing interesting there apart from the weird beer mats. Trowa was sat up straight leaning back in the booth with his arms folded over his chest. His head was facing his lap with his bangs covering the side of his face. Duo could just see that Trowa’s eyes where closed and his brow was creased. That was an unusual action for Trowa even when he was annoyed. Guess Quatre was having a positive emotional effect on the Silencer. Heero had one hand clasped around his beer as he had a quaff of it before placing it down. Heero didn’t look any different from what he usually did but his actions showed that he was off. He let his hand relax slightly and Duo watched as Heero’s eyes scanned over the useless information on the bottle label.

Duo looked back at his own beer that he held in his hands. How had they gotten so rusty since they were pilots? It hadn’t been more than half a year since they were in their Gundams and saving the world. Although they weren’t a complete team as they had been back in those days. Quatre was not a Preventer with the rest of them; he had enough problems as it was getting his company back under control and being the colonies representative. Plus the fact that Trowa and himself had not been on a mission in a long, long time thanks to the fact they were only part time Agents.

Duo looked up at his comrades before turning to Heero, “What now?” Duo watched as Heero looked up at Duo. There was that look again, Duo hadn’t see that since the war when Relena was in danger. That look only came from Heero Yuy when he was petrified, even in the days of emotionless Duo could see the worry in his best friend’s eyes. Heero turned his head to the others.

“There’s nothing we can do but go home and file our reports.” That was Heero’s reply.  They certainly were at a loss. How could they go on without any information? “Let’s just hope that what Une told us was nothing more than a hunch or we’re in trouble.”

“Why do you say that?” Trowa asked as he glanced up from his bangs.

“Because if Une is right and their after us everyone is in danger,” Heero replies and looked down at the bottle in his hand. “That’s if they saw us.”

“Yeah…” Duo said half-heartedly looking down at his lap and closing his eyes tightly. _How could I have been so foolish?_

*****

_The Schbeiker Garage_

_5:20PM – April 9th A.C. 198_

“Hilde we need some help over here!” A worker called from the garage to his boss.

Hilde looked up from the paper work on her desk. It was late in the evening and almost all the main workers had gone home. It was mostly the middle aged staff were still there at this time in the evening. Usually it was only to complete paper work or create a list of materials that would be needed for Hilde to order.

“Coming,” Hilde looked back at her work and signed the work quickly. This work needed to go out as quickly as possible. Hopefully what she was needed for would not be too long.

Hilde jumped up from her desk and skipped into the supply office. All day she had been in a good mood. Only because it would not be long before the love of his life would be home. She opened the door to see no one there. She frowned. Jason her best worker should have been there right now. He was on office duty today and he wasn’t supposed to leave without telling her. She sighed and walked over the desk. Nothing seemed out of place or wrong. However Hilde did notice the desk was quite messy, she giggled as she got reminded of Duo. Hilde started to organise the papers, she knew she had to find her worker but first she needed to organise it. Hilde placed the documents back but one caught her eye. She picked it up and read over it. Out of all of these this was the only one that needed a signature but there was none. Considering it was in a pile of marked papers. Hilde placed the paper down on the desk and closed her eyes. Something was not right.

Hilde turned around and got the shock of her life. She jumped back as the tall figure stood in the door way. Hilde placed a hand on her heart and sighed. There was her worker Jason. Hilde smiled and looked at him. Jason smiled gave a smirk to her and laughed.

“Sorry about that Hilde,” he chuckled as he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her as she turned and picked up a document. He read over the document for a second and then looked up at her. “That’s what I need help with.” He took the document off her and placed it on the table. He then took out a note from his pocket. His face became serious as she frowned. “This came with it.”

“What is it?” Hilde asked as she held out her hand to take the document off him. She frowned as the torn edges of the paper and the blue ink smudge in the middle. Slowly she started to flip the folded up piece of paper and words were revealed to her.

“That’s what I wanted to show you,” Jason spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  Hilde looked up at him for a second before her eyes were drawn to the message on the page. Hilde looked at the messy hand writing that was set upon the paper. The blue ink was smudged over the page giving a very careless look to it. Hilde frowned as she read over the writing.

_Hilde Schbeiker_

_You are a traitor to the people and you will pay for what you did during the war._

_You will die Hilde…_

 

Hilde looked up at her friend who looked like he had just watch two teenager’s attempt a stunt and it had gone horribly wrong. He shook his head as he took the sheet of paper off her and threw it in the empty bin.

Hilde felt scared. How could they have known that? She had never told anyone about betraying OZ because of Duo. The only ones who knew were the Gundam Pilots and their close friends. Hilde gulped there was no way someone could have found out. Fear raged through her.

“It seems teenagers are very bored these days to pull of stunts like that.” Jason smirked as he looked at his boss. Hilde looked up at Jason and saw the cheeky grin on his face. “It was a very largess gift.” Hilde smiled and gave a small gift. It was unlike Jason to have a wide vocabulary.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Hilde chuckled. Who was she kidding it was probably the children being children. L2 was known for its pranksters. Jason could always make her smile no matter what was happening.

“My wonderful boss that’s who,” Jason gave Hilde a wink. Hilde gave him a punch in the arm and giggled.

“You hang out with Duo too much.” Hilde commented. Ever since she had started her business Duo had helped out when he could and had become friends with Jason quite quickly (nothing un-expected). Hilde, Duo and Jason would hang out quite a bit plus thanks to Duo Jason was now engaged to the wonderful and amazing Cassandra.

Hilde stopped giggling and smiled at Jason. She was about to say something when a large bang come from the work floor. Jason and Hilde’s head snapped to the door way with their brows creased. Both looked back at each other. Hilde had a surprised face while Jason had a concerned look. Jason raised a finger to his lips before setting off to inspect the noise. Hilde stayed put and waited to see what would happen. Hilde waited for Jason to leave the room before she let out a sigh. Another large bang came from the work floor which caused Hilde to jump. Hilde felt paralysed. What the hell was that? Hilde paused as she thought she heard a curse come from the direction Jason had gone in.

Hilde slowly and soundlessly crept towards the door. She paused before stepping out of the door way. She listened for a noise but all she could hear was something that sounded like footsteps. Hilde stepped out into the corridor, she looked right. Nothing there apart from her closed office door. She looked left and saw the door to the work floor ajar. She could see a shadow on the far side of the work floor but nothing that could tell her who it was. She took a few steps towards the door but paused as a male cry echoed in her ears. Hilde was now scared. No she wasn’t scared she was petrified. That cry… it sounded like someone had been injured. Hilde’s breath stopped as the sound of footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. Who was it? Was it Jason? Who was crying out? The footsteps stopped as a groan echoed in the corridors.

“HILDE GET OUT OF HERE!”

Hilde’s eyes widened as the sound of a gun being fired echoed. Without hesitation Hilde ran back into Jason’s office and slammed the door shut. Hilde leaned against the door and frantically looked around the room for a place to hide. There was no room to hide under the desk of any of the tables around the room. Hilde’s head snapped to the left and there was a cupboard. It was never used for much apart from hanging coats and bags for the workers. Hilde sprinted across the room and threw the door to the cupboard and jumped inside. She turned around so she was facing the room and shut the doors behind her. She pushed her body towards the back wall. The only thing in there with Hilde was the boiler suits and rain jackets left. She pulled some of the suits down as she tried to cower in the small space.

It was a bad move on her part to have run into Jason’s office. She should have run to hers, were she had a gun and some ammo in her bottom draw for protection.  Hilde closed her eyes and wished that Duo was here with her to protect her. She was not a soldier and even though she had been with OZ she could not claim to be one with her basic training. Hilde let out a whimper as the sound of another gunshot rushed through her ears.

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” Hilde thought as she slid down the wall, her legs clutched to her chest. She held her knees as close to her body as she possibly could and let her head rest upon them. She was so terrified it was not even funny. She just wanted to cry but she knew if she did she would be found.  The sound of another gun went off and Hilde jumped and whimpered again. She wanted so badly to be anywhere but there right now.

Suddenly the door to Jason’s office opened and there stood a young man. He looked around the room and saw nothing but a usual office. The small windows where shut. They weren’t big enough for a human to climb through so where could she be? The man looked to the right and there was an average sized cupboard. Slowly and soundlessly he glided over to it. He pulled out his small hand gun and raised it to chest level. He held his hand out and clasped the handle of the door. He gulped and his hand clenched around the handle. Within a second his whipped the door opened and both hands clasped around the gun pointed at the occupant ready to kill. However he hesitated as he saw the young girl crouched in front of him almost in tears. His eyes softened and he lowered his gun.

“H-Hilde…”

Hilde closed her eyes and whimpered as the doors to her hiding spot were opened. She waited for the pain to circulated around her body and end her torment. However nothing came. She was still there; she was still alive and unharmed. As a man called her name she looked up at the man. She eyes widened as an overwhelming sense of love and safety surrounded her body. There in front of her was her knight in shining armour. Her eyes glistened over with tears and a whimper left her lips.

“D-Duo…” Before anything else could be said Hilde flung herself into her lover’s arms and hugged him as tight as she could. She buried her head into his neck and sighed before tears of happiness swept over her.

Duo blinked as his terrified lover flung herself into his arms and held him in an iron grip. Duo heard her sigh of relief and her sobs. Duo’s face softened and a sympathetic smile replaced his frown. He let his gun drop to the floor as his arms encircled the woman he loved more than anything in the world. He cooed her as more tears cascaded from her eyes down to his shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to the poor girl.

“I’m here babe.” Duo repeated. “It’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you.”


	2. A Lovers Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trowa and Quatre are celebrating their anniversary. Duo and Hilde try to calm down after the attack. The Lion Legion plan something dark that involves Relen and Quatre. Wufei and Heero discover something interesting in their new documents

L2 Colony – Maxwell Home 

11:53AM – April 9th A.C.198

Midnight fell silently upon the L2 colony. In the small part of the industrial section of the colony was the house in which Hilde and Duo lived.  The area was relatively quiet. It was a nice place for a quiet, unknown life. It was the perfect place for the two to stay out of trouble and the chaos that had started once again. It seemed that the world would never be quiet enough for the two to have some peace together.

Duo sat up from his position on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Duo leaned forward and placed his hands under his chin and his elbows rested on his thighs. His brow was creased and his eyes stayed glued to the colourless TV.

“They’re sure done it now,” Duo said as he thought about the news. How could this happen again? First the Perfect Peace People in A.C.196 wanted to get rid of them and now this. How many more would try and get them killed? It was unfair and Duo knew that all too well. It wasn’t just on him and the other Gundam Pilots but their families and lovers. Duo could remember the face Hilde had pulled every time he had to leave her. He also could remember his last moments with her. His heart broke every time he saw her shinning eyes fill up with tears. That was not something Duo ever wanted to see but he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he saw them again.

Duo sighed and pushed himself up off the couch. He stretched and looked at his home. In day light it was full of colour thanks to Hilde being around but now it looked like an old black and white film. The shine from outside shone on a small part of the floor that was in front of the window. Everything else had a grey tone to its once colourful self.

Duo didn’t know why but the room reminded him of when he first met Hilde; the day he asked her to live with him. Slowly Duo creped across the hall way towards his room where he knew the most amazing woman in the world was waiting for him. He gently pushed the door open and pocked his head into the room.

There wasn’t much in the room apart from a few essentials. To the right was a small wooden wardrobe leaning against the wall. It didn’t hold much in, a few simple cloths of his, boots, a jacket and his Preventers uniform. In front of the door on the far wall was a large doubt bed. Once in a while Hilde would come and share his bed with him for comfort but Duo always thought that it was more. Hilde seemed to be thinner and paler every time he came home from a mission but then she would gain her colour back before he left for another. Duo had suspected that something during the war had traumatized her in to fearing being alone. Next to the bed was a small bed side table with a small lamp resting on it with his alarm clock. The lamp was still on and the light gently caressed Hilde’s face as she slept.

Hilde rested on the bed curled up in the foetal position with the sheets pushed away from her perfect body. The small pillow she usually cuddled as a teddy lay on the floor discarded like an old toy. Duo noticed that she was shivering. Duo smiled lovingly at her before gliding across the room towards her. He picked up the pillow and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed the pillow at the head of the bed.  Duo pushed Hilde’s hair out of her eyes and gently caressed her face. Duo’s smile widened slightly as the tension in Hilde’s body relaxed. She uncoiled her body and her arms reached for the pillow Duo had only just set back into place. She pulled it towards her body and nuzzled her head into the pillow and sighed. Duo gave a soft chuckle and leaned down to kiss her head. He leaned back and smiled at her once again.

Duo’s smile however did not last as he started to caress Hilde’s arm. The events that happened today seemed too much for Hilde to handle. Hilde was an amazing fighter and her skills with a weapon were beyond professional. That wasn’t like her whimper in fear of her life. The last time Duo had seen her like that she was on the brink of death but today, when he saw her cowering in that cupboard shaking uncontrollably and the tears rolling down her face. That was not his Hilde. What was wrong with her?

“Oh Hilde,” Duo whispered softly. “I love you so much.” Duo pulled the bangs from her eyes and leaned down to kiss her face gently.

*****

Italy – L’Angel Hotel

11:55PM – April 9th A.C.198

_“It has been reported that at 4:30 pm today a garage in the L2 area was the scene of a violent gun crime. While workers at the Schbeiker Garage were not on duty there were injuries. One man was taken to hospital with severe injuries, but Doctors have confirmed that he is making a full recovery.”_   The female reporter on the TV stood in front of the garage Trowa knew so well. It had been a while since he had been there but it seemed so different since he had been there. One wooden sign that use to hang above the main work shop was replaced by a large metal sign indented with the name Schbeiker Garage in red print.

Trowa frowned as he listened to the News. “Schbeiker Garage….” Trowa thought worriedly. That was where Duo and Hilde worked. His friends were at a crime scene. Duo had just come back from working with the Preventers. This was most likely the last thing he’d need after the mission, especially with how bad it had gone.

 _“The owner Hilde Schbeiker has made no comment on the crime. Our sources have told us that Miss Schbeiker was here in the garage when the crime happened. Apart from a small case of shook Miss Schbeiker has not been harmed.”_ Trowa noticed how the reporter struggled to say Hilde’s family name. Trowa hated the fact that she was actually reporting Hilde’s identity. If there was a crime you don’t go around exclaiming who the victim was off the bat. _“Miss Schbeiker was saved by a young part time Preventer passing by when he heard the first gun shot. It was reported by eye witnesses that when the first shot was fired the young Preventer ran across the road ignoring traffic and in to the building. Witnesses state that a loud cry was heard along with another gun shot.”_

“Duo,” Trowa thought as he watched the footage. His fist tightened as he thought. Who would attack them? It didn’t make sense! Hilde’s company wasn’t special. If you were to attack a company for money surely you would go for a bigger company? If they attack out of jealousy you would go try to put them out of business by taking customers or making offers? That’s not right! Why would you commit a crime like this? L2 was known as a rough area but still why a crime like this?

_“The assailant has yet to be identified; Preventers are on the chase…”_

Trowa frowned as the screen turned black. He blinked as he turned to the remote that had been at the side of him… Wait! Where was it?! He looked around for it. Trowa swore he had left it next to him. Trowa turned and looked behind him and there he saw Quatre. In Quatre’s hand was the remote that Trowa had been looking for. Why had Quatre turned off the TV? It was something to do with them, unless… Had Quatre found some information to share with him?

“Hilde’s just fine,” Quatre stated as he watched his lover. He threw the remote on to the couch opposite Trowa. Trowa watched as Quatre walked around the couch and sat down next to him. Quatre flipped his legs on to couch next to him and snuggled into Trowa’s side. Trowa pulled his arm out from under Quatre and placed it around the small blonde. Quatre sighs and held on to Trowa’s shirt. “I thought everything would be okay once the war was over,” Quatre stated sadly. Quatre wriggled slightly and laid his head on Trowa’s shoulder. “Duo called and said that it wasn’t a normal attack.” Trowa looked down at Quatre.

“What do you mean?” Trowa inquired as he rubbed the little blondes arm.

Quatre sighed and hid his head in Trowa’s shirt. “A note,” was Quatre’s answer. Trowa looked down at the young blond and kisses his head. Quatre was worried that Hilde would be attacked again. It was no surprise Quatre was upset more than the others were at the news. Hilde had been a good friend to him since the war ended, especially on MO-II when Hilde was in the hospital. Quatre shook slightly as he hid his face. Trowa cooed him and rubbed his arm.  “It said she was a traitor” Quatre sighed. “They were going to kill her for betraying the people.” Quatre felt his lover tense and freeze up. Quatre calmly looked up at Trowa and saw his hazed eyes; what was Trowa thinking of? Quatre rubbed Trowa’s chest causing the brunette to look down at him. Quatre saw the way Trowa looked at him. Fear, worry, anger… what had brought this on?

Trowa froze suddenly. Heero’s warning about what Une said. No it couldn’t be if that was so… Trowa looked down at Quatre. No it couldn’t be. No one could hurt his Quatre! Trowa’s eyes hazed over as he thought about the horrible things they could do to his little angel. Quatre was an ex-Gundam pilot but he was still sweet and innocent. He could handle himself but it didn’t stop him from protecting Quatre. Trowa heard Quatre whimper. Trowa looked at him and saw his lover wincing, Trowa was holding his arm tightly and it was hurting. Trowa released Quatre’s arm and gently rubbed it.

“Sorry love,” he said and gave him a kiss.

Quatre nodded and cuddled into him. “What’s worried you?” Quatre asked curiously. Quatre was still as nosey as a child. Trowa turned away and Quatre knew that it was something Trowa wasn’t sure about and didn’t wish to pursue. Quatre sighed. The reason they were in the hotel was because it was their anniversary and they were supposed to be celebrating but with what had happened to Hilde and Trowa’s mission going wrong they hadn’t been in the mood. Quatre nuzzles into him then kissed his neck. Trowa let out a soft moan and arched his neck. “Trowa stop thinking and let’s enjoy this,” Quatre whispered against his neck. “It’s the anniversary of when we met. I want you to love me tonight and think of nothing but us.” Quatre kissed and nibbled at Trowa’s neck causing Trowa to moan louder.

“Quatre…” Trowa moaned and rubbed Quatre’s arm. Trowa’s arm moved from the arm and slid down towards Quatre’s thigh and rubbed hard. Quatre moaned softly and pulled away. He smiled softly and got up walking into the bed room. Trowa watched him leave before he heard, “well you coming?”

*****

_L2 Colony – Maxwell House_

_10:30AM – April 10 th A.C. 198_

Hilde yawned as she sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat her breakfast. It was 10 o’clock.  Since her work was now a crime scene it was being closed and would be closed for the next week, while the investigators sorted out information and picked up on leads. She sighed as she took a spoon full of cereal into her mouth and chewed. Hilde tapped her foot against the floor only because she didn’t like the silence. She didn’t know why, but she did. Last night she had to fall asleep in front of the TV with Duo next to her just to relax. Duo was sweet in understanding she needed him. Hilde sighed as she turned to look at the calendar. April 10th…. Yesterday was Quatre and Trowa’s anniversary.

“Crap!” She thought as she saw the date. She must have ruined it for them. It wasn’t her fault that she was attacked but she felt it was. She hated the fact that Duo had called everyone to tell them. She had shouted at him not to but he had. She pushed her bowl of cereal away and placed her head in her hand.  A tear fell from her eye as she remembered yesterday. It had been going so well then that stupid thing happened. She sniffled and dried her eyes. Hilde jumped slightly as a hand rested on her shoulder. Hilde looked over her shoulder to see Duo.

“Its okay babe,” he cooed her. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Hilde jumped down from her chair and wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Duo slowly enclosed her in his arms. He kissed her cheek again and rubbed her lower back. “It’s okay.” He repeated as she hugged him tighter. Duo was getting very worried now. This wasn’t his Hilde at all. This wasn’t his little lady that he loved. She was so scared of being alone, of the silence. How could Duo leave her if he had to go on a mission? He couldn’t, he’d have to leave her with someone else but who?

“Duo please don’t leave me,” Hilde whimpered in his ear. Duo rubbed her back and held her tighter. He wouldn’t, not on purpose, not if he could help it.

“I love you babe,” he said and kissed her again.  Duo could feel his shirt getting wet as Hilde silently cried into his shoulder. He pulled her over to the couch and cuddled with her letting her head rest on his shoulder while their arms intertwined. His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand to sooth her. His other hand was placed in Hilde’s midnight black hair and messaged her scalp. Hilde began to calm down and her tears subsided. She kisses his neck and sighed. She pulled him closer to her body and closed her eyes.

*****

Earth – Lion Legion Head Quarters

12:30PM – April 10th A.C.198

“So tell me how the party doing is?” The dark man asked as he stepped into Mrs Johnson office. She looked up from her documents and smiled at the man as he walked over and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

“It’s going well sir.” She confirmed as she sat down in her chair once again. “It would appear that we have thirty per cent at the moment with another ten conferences to attend.” She smiled as she saw her boss nod approvingly.

“Tell me this Nichol,” he started as he smirked at her. “What of Quatre Raberba Winner and Relena Peacecraft?”

Nichol’s face paled and her eyes widened as the words hit her ears. She then growled those two names pushed her to her tolerance limit. She detested the weakness the two pacifists showed to enemies of state.

“They need to be gotten rid of!” She hissed through her blood red lips. Evil intent flared in her eyes. Her boss smirked as he saw the young woman’s reaction and nodded.

“Another two added to our list,” he commented. He then pulls out from his jacket a small brown envelop and held it up to her. He smirked and waved it to her. “This is something I wish for you to report about in your next live broadcast interview in three days.”

Nichol’s eyes widened as she looked at the brown envelop then to her boss. She frowned as she thought about the link to their case and that thing. She stared her boss in the eye. “What is it?” She asked slowly as if treading in enemy territory.

The man smirked before stating, “An historical event that will be recorded for ever…”

*

Sanc Kingdom – Sanc University

01:00PM – April 10th A.C.198

“Throughout the Eves War it was recorded that a massive 100,000 soldiers killed in this harsh bloodshed time. It has been recorded of three powers that were created and made it to the end of this war for what? Glory… Riches… Death… It seems that anyway we look at this death is all around. But as historians we must determine, what is fact and what is propaganda! Now tell me how many of you had family who fought in the war?”

The young professor scanned the room to see her young students raise their hands. Most of the students raised their hands up. There were about 30 young historians in her lecture and there were about three people in the class who didn’t raise their hand. She nodded and pointed to the projector.

“Can anyone tell where the official date of the Eve’s war end was?” She asked softly towards her students. She tried to use a peaceful approach to teaching her students. It was a much nicer technique to use with a history course. She waited to see who would raise their hand or their voice to answer her simple question. A young Japanese girl stood up from the middle of the class. All eyes behind her now stared down at her while others in front moved their heads like a nodding dog.

Kazumi Yamoto was a young smart girl, who was meant to be in her last year of high school. Kazumi was of Japanese origin with dark Asian features.  Her hair was long mid night black resting on her shoulders perfectly. The dark eyes shone with independence and wisdom far beyond her age.

“The final battle was fought in space on December 24th however the official end of the war wasn’t until-“

Before Kazumi could answer the leading Professor of the History department crashed his way into the room. Every student jumped out of their skin as the doors to the lecture hall slammed against the wall. The young lecture frowned and glared at Professor Hastings as he galloped in to the room on his pompous high steed.

“Professor Hastings, I feel this is inappropriate for you to barge into my lecture and rudely disturb the class!” She exclaimed in annoyance. She glared at him as he stood by the entrance to the room.

“Mrs Holly a word…. Now!” He demanded and walked outside.

Mrs Holly sighed and turned to her class and smiled. “I’ll be back soon, until then look in the text books at chapter three.” She smiled at her class and walked out of the room towards Hastings. She glared at bigoted man waiting to see his reason for her being here while her students where left in the lecture hall. “I hope you have a reason for disturbing my class Professor Hastings.”

“I’m sorry to have to say the Mrs Holly but…”

*

Brussels – Preventers HQ

10:00AM – April 12th A.C. 198

Heero walked down the corridor of HQ with paper work under his arm prepared to give them to Une. Une had been nagging Wufei and himself for months to convince the other Gundam Pilots to join the Preventers and now that they had been on a complete failure of a mission Heero was dreading the meeting with his boss. Heero sighed as he passed Sally in the corridor as she smiled at him. Heero ignored her, he didn’t have time for this he had to get to Une’s office in two minutes or she would be screaming her lungs at him for being late. As Heero made it to Une’s office he noticed Wufei walking in his direction.

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you,” Wufei stated as he stopped in front of Heero. “Une’s not in today,” Wufei smirked. “Off with a cold.”

Heero nodded as he placed the documents on the receptions desk and turned to walk with Wufei.  Heero and Wufei had been partners ever since Heero had joined the Preventers and they had been quite successful at that, even though Heero had only been there three months. Heero turned to look at Wufei and saw his eyes down cast at the floor as they walked.

“Is something bothering you?” Heero asked as he turned to Wufei. Wufei said nothing at first as if still registering what Heero had said. Wufei then looked up at him and then stopped in his tracks. Heero halted a few feet away from him and waited for Wufei’s answer.

“Hilde’s assassin was an ex OZ soldier,” Wufei announced. “Duo found a note in his pocket that read, I know the identities of the Gundam Pilots…”


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The G Pilots remember some of the events that led them to where they are now

** Flower Café – Brussels **

** 12:30PM April 12th A.C. 198  **

"So what else did they say about this person?" Heero asked lowering his cup of coffee on to the small glass top table. Both Heero and Wufei had decided to eat lunch at the café across the street from the Preventers HQ. It was a nice spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Also the food at the café was much better than anything in the Preventers kitchen, even Quatre's cooking was better and that was guaranteed to be burnt.

"Not much," Wufei stated as he finished his lunch. "All they could find is that this person has a history of family being in armies. Her father was in OZ and killed in battle by one of us." Wufei watches as Heero fixed his eyes on him as he spoke the last sentence. She could be out for revenge but that remains the question how she could have known the identity of the Gundam pilots it's impossible. Heero sighed and watched as a little girl and her dog walked past the café window laughing and giggling as her dog happily barked. Heero gave a small smile towards her as she waved to him through the café window before skipping off. Heero turned back to Wufei who was sipping his coffee. Heero's mind drifted to Hilde's assassin, according to HQ the woman was only 21 when she had died. That was quite young for an assassin; however Duo said her equipment was far from high tech. Just a few basic guns and mini flash bangs, nothing to extravagant for anyone out to murder someone.

"Well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Heero and Wufei both turned to see a young female standing next to them. Heero's eye scanned over her quickly as the girl smiled brightly at them. Her hair was as dark as a raven's feather and cascaded around her like a waterfall in a paradise so far away. Her skin was a slight olive colour, most definitely Asian heritage. She was very lean with nice subtle curves concealed slightly by her clothes. Heero looked at her again and noticed she was about 5 foot 5 and was certainly no older than him or the other Gundam Pilots were. Heero frowned as he looked at her. He had never seen this girl before so she must have been referring to Wufei.

"Nice to see you again Yamoto, Kazumi," Wufei spoke as he looked up at the girl with a respectful nod. He then turned his body towards Heero. "This is Yuy, Heero a colleague of mine." Kazumi gave a small bow to Heero.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smooth American accent. She turned back to Wufei and smiled brighter than before. There was a cheeky, flirtatious gleam in her eye that Heero didn't fail to notice. "I'm guessing your mission went well did it?" She asked softly to Wufei. Was she a Preventer Agent or something Heero thought? If she was she must have been from another American branch because Heero never seen her before.

"No not exactly Yamoto," Wufei stated and took a sip of his coffee. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be studying in Sanc University already?" Wufei looked up at her cocking an eye brow in wonder at why the girl was here. Kazumi gave a small laugh as she heard Wufei's question.

"Don't go flattering yourself in thinking I'm a stalker Wufei." She smiled sweetly at him, almost affectionately Heero noticed. "I'm here visiting my father. I'm heading home to Sanc tonight." She tucked her long hair behind her ear out of her face. "If you're ever back in Sanc Wufei give me a call. I'd love to hear from you again." Wufei folded his arms over his chest, leaned back in his chair and gave a small grunt as if to say you wish. Kazumi however somehow must have seen through Wufei's defence. "I have to go but I'll see you soon okay." She then turned to Heero and bowed again. "It was nice to meet you Heero." With that she walked out of the shop with her warm drink in hand. Heero watched through the window as the young girl got in to a teal blue Mustang and drove off. Heero turned his gaze back to Wufei who seemed to be ignoring what had just happened by sipping his drink and reading the work papers in front of him. Heero frowned; he had never seen Wufei act like that around a girl before.

"Who was she?" Heero asked bluntly looking at his partner directly. Wufei gazed up from the work noticing Heero's inquisitive tone. Wufei wasn't sure if he should say much about Kazumi or why he knew her, just a simple explanation would do Heero; he hopped. Wufei stared into Heero's eyes for a second before answering.

"We met last time I was in Sanc," Wufei admitted to Heero. Wufei looked out the window and then back to Heero. "She means nothing to me." Wufei stated rudely and turned back to the papers in front of him.

"You know it's alright to live by your emotions," Heero commented generally. Heero knew that Wufei was bottling up his emotions. Heero knew that no one could replace Nataku in Wufei's heart but he had to let go of her death and live his life a little. Wufei didn't even look up at Heero.

His eyes remained on the papers as he replied, "she is nothing to me."

* * *

 

 

** Sanc Kingdom – Sea Side Café  **

** 09:30 AM February 8th A.C.198  **

Wufei walked into the small café after a long night of working as a body guard for the precious, yet spoilt Relena Peacecraft. Wufei sighed as he waited in the cue for a boost of caffeine before he left for home. He tried so hard to get Relena out of his head. She had annoyed him all yesterday evening and in the early hours of this morning. Wufei sometimes wondered what Heero saw in that girl sometimes. Wufei shook his head as he heard the bell above the door open once again and a person stand behind him. Wufei didn't bother to look out of the corner of his eye to see who it was.

Since the war that had become a habit of his because of OZ however he couldn't be bothered to because he was too damn tired. He sighed again and told himself, only two more days to go. Wufei quickly ordered his drink as his eyes started to become heavy after the long night of taking guard duty. The clerk placed the cup on the counter in front of Wufei and he nodded his thanks. Wufei turned around to walk away when he hit the person behind him. Wufei and the other person fell to the ground with Wufei's coffee spilling all over them and giving a generous burn to Wufei's wrist in particular. Wufei groaned as he saw the person sit up and look at him.

"Unko! Gomenasai!" The female stated in a perfect Japanese accent. Wufei looked up to see a young girl no older than him there. She brushed herself off then helped Wufei up, not that he really needed it. He turned to her and saw worry in her eyes. "Daijobu desu ka?"

"Yes I'm alright thank you," Wufei replied in English. The girl looked up at him and then at the slightly burnt wrist. She looked at it and saw his skin was raw and turn a dark red. She turned to the counter and instead of ordering she asked for a bag of ice. She then turned back to Wufei and stepped out of the cue. She took a look at his wrist which Wufei felt extremely uncomfortable with. After a minute or so a staff member came back with a bag of ice and handed it to the girl. She said thank you and turned to Wufei.

"Here please sit down," she said softly with still a hint of worry. Wufei sat down close to the count at a small round table. The girl sat opposite him and placed his burnt wrist on the table, she then gently placed the bag on top of the burn so it just about touched his skin. Wufei winced as the already throbbing pain got worse. The girl gave a little sigh. "I'm so sorry about that." She said with a soft American accent. It had surprised him being use to Dou's strong one. Also he was surprised at how well she has spoken Japanese if she could speak English as a first language.

"It's alright," Wufei said again. What was wrong with him? Usually if anyone did this to him – even a doctor he would be pushing them away but he did nothing to this girl at all but talk. "It was my fault I should have watched where I was going." Wufei said trying to hold the peace with her.

"No it was mine," she stated as her hazel eyes glanced up at him. She smiled softly. "Please forgive me I've been up all night and am not quite with it." Snap, though Wufei. She smiled softly again and then placed the ice bag on the table. "You should be alright. It isn't blistering so that's good." She then gave a small bow of her head. "My name is Yamoto Kazumi," she said softly as she raised her head. Wufei was interested, she had evidentially been brought up in a traditional family, or there about. Wufei bowed his head.

"I am Chang Wufei of the Dragon Clan," Wufei hated having to say the whole title but it was another unfortunate habit he had picked up on. Wufei noticed that as soon as those worlds left his lips Kazumi's eyes lit up and a bright smile appeared on her face. "You're a colony boy aren't you?" She said it in a knowing way which once again surprised Wufei. Kazumi gave a small giggle.

"It's alright I'm not a stalker or anything. I'm actually learning modern history which account for the creation of the colonies to the creation of the Gundams." Wufei wanted to see the look on her face as she said the word 'Gundam'; however the reaction he got was not what he had expected. Usually people would have a face of disgust or disappointment as they said it however there was no negative look on her face. It seemed this girl was full of surprises for him.

"I'm studying at Sanc University," she added. "Are you studying around here?"

* * *

 

 

**Sanc Kingdom – Sanc University**

**12:30PM – April 19th A.C.198**

Mrs Holly stood up from behind her desk after filling in her report. She sighed and turned to the clock on the wall and then back to her desk. She gave a soft smile at the picture of her Grandfather, cousin and self that she always kept with her. Three years ago today it happened it seemed like only yesterday that his death had been etched into her heart. Mrs Holly looked up from the picture as she heard a knock on the door to her office. The squeaky door opened and there stood her baby cousin Sylvia. She smiled softly as she saw Sylvia dressed in a small black dress. Every year she'd wear black on this day and Mrs Holly knew why.

"Hello Sylvia." She said softly grabbing her coat and placing it over her thin body.

"You ready to go Jane?" Sylvia asked meekly as she stood in the door way. Jane nodded grabbing her back and walking out the door with her baby cousin. There was a special place they needed to go to and Jane hopped that that boy would be there like last time.

* * *

** Italy – L'Angel Hotel  **

** 13:00PM – April 19th A.C.198  **

Quatre moaned softly as Trowa's lips covered his in passionate kisses. They were only now getting up after a long night of love making and celebration. Quatre had loved the whole night he had spent with Trowa – not that he didn't hate anytime he spent with him. Trowa pulled away and nuzzled noses with him and smiled sweetly at him. Quatre knew he was the only one who could make Trowa smile like that and he was proud of it.

"What you thinking little one?" Trowa asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist. Quatre cuddled into Trowa's embrace and sighed happily.

"About our first date," Quatre replied and kisses Trowa's chest. "Do you remember?" Trowa nodded as he remembered their first date. Just seeing Quatre so peaceful and calm was nice. And without the war it made everything even more special to Trowa. He loved Quatre with all his heart and with every date he tried to treat Quatre like a Prince. Trowa gave a small grin he still did that today. How he wished those days could be every day. To see Quatre smiling non-stop all day; where Triton and Mr Winner didn't exist. Trowa kissed Quatre's head and smiled at him and caressed Quatre's face. Quatre leaned into the touch and let out a small moan.

 "Yes." Trowa replied softly and kisses Quatre again. "That day we spent in the Sanc gardens after the Mariamaia incident." Trowa held Quatre close how he softly recalled every detail he remembered about the day. "It was spring and we had a pick nick in the gardens. You wore that baby blue shirt that makes your eyes look brighter. You never once stopped smiling and laughed when a butterfly landed on your nose. At sunset we went down to the beach and sat on the sand. You had a water lily in your hair as we sat along the beach. You got it from the little water fountain and said how much you loved the pure white one." Quatre's eyes sparkled as he listened to Trowa, not ever making a sound. "We spoke about our lives and what we wished to accomplish. You wanted to have a normal life, to love and get kisses by that love; to wake up every morning next to that person. Next to me! We kissed softly as the tide gently lapped at our feet. We never wanted to leave that spot but we had to because our clothes got soaked from the sea." Quatre smiled and kissed Trowa's lips softly and whispered.

"You believe that to be our first date?" Quatre asked and looked into Trowa's emerald eyes. Trowa nodded at him softly and nuzzled his neck.

"Our first date was way before that love… In San Francisco…"

* * *

 

** San Francisco –Stanley Hotel  **

** 10:45PM – May 18th A.C.198  **

Quatre sat down on the bed after traveling for most of the night. Even though it was very late he did not feel tired just yet. Quatre turned to his roommate who stood out on the balcony getting some air; like they hadn't had enough while they were on the boat. Quatre had noticed that Trowa had been out there for a good ten minutes, maybe he should ask Trowa to come back in so he could get some rest. As Quatre went to get up to see him, Trowa walked back into the room and shut the balcony door. Trowa looked at Quatre and Quatre could see the emptiness inside the tall pilot. Quatre felt disheartened by the fact that this pilot seemed to feel nothing at all, not from outlook or from his empathy. Quatre sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor, however to his luck everything fell out of it including his games and books. Quatre bent down to pick them up and noticed how Trowa immediately went to help him. After cleaning everything Quatre thanked him and saw the deck of cards which now rested in Trowa's hand. Quatre looked up at Trowa and saw him about to speak.

"You play?" Trowa asked softly. Quatre was puzzled. Who didn't know how to play cards? Quatre nodded and placed his bag on the small table opposite the bed. He then turned back to see Trowa sitting on the bed where Quatre himself had been moments ago.

"Will you play with me?" Quatre suddenly felt a strange feeling over him. No one had ever asked him to play in that way. There was a sad, almost lonely tone to the way Trowa had asked him. Quatre wondered if Trowa had ever played a game with a friend or even anyone before. Could it be that they were both so different that they actually attracted to each other. Quatre slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to Trowa and smiled softly at the taller youth.

"What do you want to play?" After about two hours of playing card games and talking non-stop about their lives Quatre had gained a lot of respect for Trowa and felt his heart sympathise with the young pilot. Something about Trowa made Quatre want to love him with all his heart. And Quatre had to admit to himself that he was starting to feel affection for Trowa. Something Quatre had never quite experienced before. In return for talking about his past Trowa had asked that Quatre explained his. Some feelings he got from Trowa where envious which he didn't like and some were of pity. However Quatre didn't miss that Trowa also had a feeling deep down in him which he could not explain. After only two hours Trowa had been willing to let Quatre touch and hold him and now rest upon him as he explained to Trowa how to use the video game that Quatre had brought with him for entertainment. Quatre gave a small yawn as he saw the time on the clock. Trowa didn't fail to notice and placed the game down and held Quatre.

"We should get some sleep." Trowa stated stoically as he reached for the light. "It will be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

 

 

**L2 – Duo's Scrap Yard**

**11:00AM December 31st A.C. 196**

Duo walked slowly down the street after leaving the port and his shuttle from Earth. He had quietly said his good byes to Quatre and Trowa and had boarded the shuttle to L2. There was a special little lady he had to go and see he also had a promise to her to keep. Duo felt slightly sad for leaving his closest friends on earth after destroying their greatest allies. The Gundams….

Duo sighed as he thought about his buddy but Quatre was right we didn't need the Gundams anymore. Hopefully no mobile suit would ever have to be used again. Duo smiled softly as remembered his last conversation with Trowa and Quatre. They would be seeing each other soon but he wondered where Wufei had gone off to. Heero obviously was in the Preventers recovery room with Relena most likely sitting next to him. But where would Wufei go? Would he ever destroy his Gundam? Duo sighed and looked up to see he was finally at the scrap yard. He put a smile on his face and walked through the door.

"Yo Hilde I'm home." Duo called out as he shut the door. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen and a squeal. Duo winced as he heard the noise but couldn't help but let a chuckle out as well. Duo lowered his bag as Hilde came running into the room and threw herself to him and called out his name. Duo wrapped his arms around the petit girl and gave a small chuckle as she immediately cuddled into him.

"I missed you so much Duo," Hilde said as she hugged him tightly. She smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the lips. Duo smiled and nuzzled noses with her and smiled at her. Hilde noticed that Duo's smile was different; he was upset about something which she couldn't quite figure out. "What's wrong love?" She asked softly and caressed Duo's face. Duo smiled again at her.

"We destroyed the Gundams." That was all Hilde needed to know to understand why Duo was upset. She gave him a sympathetic look and held his hands.

"I'm sorry Duo," Hilde said to him. "I know how important Deathscythe was to you." She gave him another soft kiss and smiled. "But even without Deathscythe your still Duo, you're still the God of Death unless you don't want to be. I'll always be here Duo I'm not going anywhere love." Hilde smiled at him as he embraced her. Duo loved her so much and loved how she always tried to cheer him up. Hilde then jumped away from him and grabbed his hand.

"I have something to show you." Hilde dragged Duo in to her small study where she usually painted and they were so amazing. Duo had begged Hilde to paint something for him but knew she would need time. Duo frowned as he saw her canvas was covered by a white sheet with all speckles and dots from her paint. She ran over to the canvas and pulled off the sheet. Duo gasped as he looked at the painting. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hilde had drawn an amazing picture of Deathscythe. Duo was so amazed. Hilde had drawn every detail Duo could remember on Deathscythe right down to the green eyes that use to flash right before he'd go into battle. The wings where spread out wide with the Scythe held in his hand as if he were the Grim Reaper. The body work was up straight and standing proud. In the back ground was a full moon with all the detail of the craters and everything. Duo couldn't believe it and then there was a dark glow around Deathscythe that made him look extremely powerful. Duo walked over to Hilde and gave her the most passionate kiss he could give to anyone. He pulled back and smiled brightly at her.

"You are the most amazing person ever Hilde." He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much. I don't need to be the God of Death as long as you're by my side." Hilde smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug. She cuddled into him close and said a million times how much she loved him.

* * *

 

**Sanc Kingdom – Hero Memorial**

**13:00PM – April 19th A.C. 198**

Jane and Sylvia walked slowly through the memorial garden towards the graves on the Easter side of the garden for there lay a special grave stone to a person that had been very special to them. As they were close to reaching the place Sylvia stopped on the bench and took the flowers out of the wrapping. Sylvia looked up at Jane and smiled.

"I need to cut the flowers." Sylvia spoke softly. Jane nodded and knew that truly meant give me some time. Jane continued to walk over to the grave. As she continued to walk she looked down at the white roses she held in her hand. She smiled remembering how much her grandfather loved these flowers. She sighed softly and looked up. There in front of the grave stood a young boy. Probably no older than Sylvia by what she saw. Jane slowly walked up to the boy and stopped a few feet behind him.

"You're here again," She uttered softly. The boy never once looked at her but nodded. Jane sighed. "You can't keep living in the past. It was not your fault." Jane walked over to the grave and knelt in front of the grave placing the roses on top before bowing her head and saying a little prayer. Not once did the boy make a sound or move. Jane turned to look at him and saw his blue eyes staring at the grave stone, most likely reading over the etched writing. Jane stood up and stood right next to him. She turned her head to him and back to the stone.

"It was three years ago now but it feel like it only happened yesterday," the boy spoke softly and bowed his head away from Jane's view. Jane pitied him for feeling this way. He had to live with the guilt and burden of killing an innocent man. Jane placed a hand on his shoulder however he did not move or look at her. "Heero you were tricked you can never fully blame yourself for what happened." Jane spoke as a flock of birds flew overhead and the wind blew gently towards them. "I don't blame you anymore Heero." She smiled softly at him. "The fact that you came to all of our family and confessed I feel you are truly amazing to have done that." Heero didn't say a word back to Jane. He turned around and looked away from her.

"I must go." He said softly. "I doubt Sylvia will want to see me." Before Jane could reply Heero walked away from her with his head low and his body slightly slumped. Jane sighed at him and turned back to the grave and knelt down once again.

"Grandfather I do hope you have forgiven him to." Jane placed her hands together and whispered her words to the wind. "He deserves forgiveness. I just hope that one day he can forgive himself." Jane's mind wondered to the time when she would have to discuss the Gundam Pilots. She could only ever think of one thing for them.

The will of the colonies dissidents pull five young men into its fierce battle.


	4. A Turn for the Worse

_L2 – Lavender Road_

_11:45PM – May 20th A.C. 198_

Duo stood inside the small intercom box on the corner of the road. He hadn't wanted to leave Hilde by herself however from this box he could see the house just fine and could see she was safe. Duo turned back to the screen and saw Quatre's worried face there. He had to leave the house to make this call. Who knows who could be listening or bugging their houses. Quatre had been suggesting that until things calmed down Hilde and Duo should stay with him however Duo didn't want to drag his best friend into the whole mess.

"Quatre I'm really not sure about this at all," Duo answered truthfully as he looked at Quatre. He sighed, "I don't want to get you into this mess."

"Duo I have a feeling I'm already in this mess. That assassin knew the identities of the Gundam Pilots and how Hilde helped you." Quatre commented quite harshly. Quatre already knew that and here Duo had been trying to keep the blond out of the loop. Duo gulped as he thought about everything. "Duo this woman was a supporter of the Lion Legion and they are trying to execute us Duo. I'm involved by politically opposing them, and if Heero's theory is correct we're all in danger and you can't look after Hilde on your own." Quatre paused, "Especially not with your mission coming up soon." Duo looked away from the screen and sighed. Quatre was right. He couldn't leave Hilde. But how was he to get Hilde off of L2? That was going to be the difficult part.

"Fine I'll do my best. If I can't get a reply off her within two day then you have to persuade her." Duo answered calmly as he talked to Quatre. Quatre gave Duo a small smirk.

"Duo no one can resist your charm." Quatre commented then ended the call. Duo sighed and started to walk back to the house. Duo pulled his jacket close to him as he walked back to the dark house. Duo sighed as he closed the door and hung his jacket up. He quietly walked through the house and towards the bed room where his lover slept peacefully. Duo smiled as she calmly slept cuddling the pillow and probably thinking it was him. Duo sat on the end of the bed and brushed her bangs away from his face. She was so beautiful to him and he couldn't love any other woman like Hilde, that's why he needed to protect her. He needed her safe so he could have peace of mind, one problem with Hilde was she hated to be trouble and if she didn't go with the plan she would be in trouble. Duo caresses her face before planting a small kiss on her lips. Duo slowly rose from the room and left to see to aspects of his upcoming mission.

 

* * *

 

_ L4 – Winner Estate  _

_ 10:02 AM – May 21st A.C. 198  _

Quatre yawned as he walked into his house after a long shuttle ride home. They had travelled for ten hours only to be welcomed back with jet lag and a pile of work to be done. Quatre sighed as he flopped down on the sofa and lowered his head on to the soft cushion that gave comfort to him. He smiled gently and let his eyes close. His eyes had been heavy for the last hour which was surprising considering he had slept for eight hours on the shuttle. Quatre yawned again and a chuckle disturbed him. Quatre's eyes opened warily as he searched for the cause of the disturbance. He knew who it was; he just couldn't see the person. The only thing that rested in front of Quatre's was the small glass coffee table which held nothing but a blue hard back book with a small black label on the top and the flat screen TV suspended on the wall. So where was Trowa?

Quatre almost jumped out of his skin as arms slowly encased his shoulders in a warm embrace. Another chuckle danced in his ears and he gently leaned into the touch. Quatre smiled as a head nuzzled in to the back of his neck and breathed deeply. It was Quatre who let out the chuckle this time as he felt Trowa's lashes tickle his neck. Quatre loved it when Trowa would cuddle him from behind; he never understood why he just did. Quatre guessed it might have been from the time they spent on Peacemillion. Quatre smiled again as he remembered himself and Trowa back in those days, how young they had been yet extremely mature about their relationship. Trowa lightly began to place kisses upon Quatre's neck causing the blonde to moan softly. Quatre unwittingly let out another yawn and Trowa stopped. Quatre didn't want his lover to stop the kissing but he knew what was coming.

"You should rest love," Trowa stated softly as he pulled away. Quatre didn't like the loss of heat Trowa had given him and pulled his lover back. Trowa wasn't surprised by the movement and he didn't mind it. Evidently Quatre was comfortable. Quatre nuzzled his head into Trowa's arms and sighed happily. Trowa ungracefully jumped over the back of the couch and slid down besides Quatre and pulled him close. Quatre now sat comfortably in between Trowa's legs – a position they usually spent the nights sat in. Trowa kisses the back of Quatre's neck while his hands slowly slid down and wrapped around the young man's waist. Quatre smiled and moaned softly as the butterfly kisses continued across his neck. Trowa slowly unbuttoned Quatre's shirt and placed the kisses on to Quatre's shoulders. Quatre moans again and leaned back into the touch. Both loved the feeling of having each other close however their peaceful love was brutally halted by the constant ringing of a vid phone. Trowa growled and Quatre whined; it seemed they could never get time to themselves in the day. Trowa reluctantly let Quatre go so he could answer the phone. Quatre shrugged his shirt back on to his shoulder and done up the buttons that could be seen on the screen. Quatre turned on the video and was happily answered by the lovely ex-Queen of the World Relena. Quatre gently smiled at her however Quatre didn't miss the smirk on her face.

"Hope you weren't having too much fun…" Relena commented slyly and indicated for Quatre to straighten his hair. Relena gave a giggle as Quatre's cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. "Well now that you're slightly decent I have some bad news." Relena's face turned serious and her eyes grew hard. Something was wrong if Relena was like this and Quatre's tinted cheeks became pale as he dreaded the worst. "The Lion Legion is gaining more and more support by the day. They've finished their tour of Britain and over eighty per cent of the politicians are agreeing with them. If we don't act fast you Gundam Pilots won't be living past the summer." Quatre paled even more. What if they did succeed? Not only wouldn't he be able to see his friends he wouldn't be able to see Trowa anymore. If the colonies had their way they'd rather confined the Gundam Pilots for life where as Earth would rather a public execution – which probably hasn't been done in a thousand years or so. Quatre shook his head, he couldn't think like that.

"And that's not all," Relena stated causing Quatre to stare up at her. Her eyes had become softer with worry. "That spokeswoman has announced that her party is having a live broad cast next Saturday." Relena gulped. "Apparently they have news that will change the governments mind on the parties' proposal and they wish for the world to see it…" Quatre gulped himself as the final part hit his ear. He then frowned. What could the Lion Legion have to say? What was so important that anyone up at that time would have to know about? Quatre shook his head and sighed. He would have to wait and find out wouldn't he?

"Thanks Miss Relena," Quatre said softly and bowed his head. Relena nodded.

"I'll call you if anything else comes up." With that the screen went blank. Quatre sighed as he watched the dark reflection of himself from. His eyes were hard and his skin was pale. A perfect reflection of what he truly was. He sighed as a hand rested on his shoulder. Trowa had listened to everything that had been said and Trowa knew the problems that could cause. Trowa knew exactly what Quatre was thinking because he too was thinking the exact same thing. Trowa was scared that he could be separated from Quatre and that they could die without having one more loving, passionate kiss. Trowa knew that he would never be able to hold the small blonde in his arms and lovingly hold him until the night turned to day. Trowa was scared of very little but the thought of losing Quatre was his biggest problem ever. Quatre turned and looked up at Trowa and Trowa knew Quatre was going to rant about 'what if…' Trowa knew he shouldn't think about that and Quatre should not mention it. Trowa's arms wrapped tightly around the small blonde and he kissed his head.

"Don't say anything," Trowa whispered and pulled the blond over to the couch and kisses his lips. "I won't let anyone take you away from me every again."

 

* * *

 

_ Sanc Kingdom – Sea side Café  _

_ 5:00 PM – May 25th A.C.198  _

Kazumi sat quietly in the small café corner. She had had a bad day and it seemed Lady Luck was pinned against her having a good day. First of all her alarm hadn't gone off, then she got caught in an April shower… well a May shower, then all her things where soaked in the lecture so she couldn't write and finally when she had gone to get a cup of coffee she had got caught up in a storm. She sighed as she run the whole day of bad luck over and over in her head. It was just one of those days. Kazumi gazed out of the window towards the sea front. The dark clouds threatened to give no hope for any sun for the rest of the day. The dark sea was crashing fiercely against the promenade wall and Kazumi was worried that it wouldn't last long with this weather. Kazumi shivered as the store door opened and a gust swirled in heading directly for her. It was bad enough she was wet and the white t-shirt she had put on this morning was now see through and she had no jacket to cover up. All she could do was use her arms as protection from the perverted men who couldn't seem to keep their mouths shut. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee only to regret it. The hot liquid had barely touched her tongue it had burnt her causing her hand to jolt away and almost spill it over herself. She placed her cup down on the table and held herself. Right now she wanted to go to bed but she couldn't even get home, not until the storm let up. But there was also a problem with that… she was locked out of her own apartment.

"Yamoto." Kazumi turned around expecting to see a class mate or a teacher there wanting to say hi, however the person who stood there was not what she had suspected.

"Wufei…." Kazumi's mouth dropped slightly as she saw him in the rain drenched Preventers uniform. It did nothing to conceal the muscles she had imagined over his body. Wufei had droplets falling from his freshly shaved chin. Kazumi blushed lightly as she could see his shirt stick to his body and then a light bulb went off in her head. Quickly she rewrapped her arms around her body and whimpered slightly. How embarrassing to see him… especially when she was in this state. Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he saw Kazumi cover her body and fail to keep eye contact. That was unusual for the plucky hyperactive busy-body that she was. Wufei also noticed the blush that was on her face, she never got embarrassed; not in the time Wufei had known her.

"What is wrong with you Yamoto? And why aren't you at home by now?" Wufei asked as the unusual attitude began to annoy him a little. As Kazumi looked up at him Wufei started to realise that there was a reason she was here. Something about the look in her eye told Wufei that she had not had a good day and judging by the state she was in Wufei was willing to bet his life on that. Kazumi was drenched to the bone and her cloths stuck to her like skin. Her body looked very pale yet her arms looked a beaten red. Her hair was dripping and parts of it had come out of the neat ponytail that she had placed in earlier today. She looked away from him and sighed.

"Just a bad day Wufei," she commented and rubbed her arms.

"Why aren't you home yet? The storm is getting worse?" Wufei inquired as he sat next to the girl and placed his coffee on the table. She shivered slightly before smiling up at him.

"I kinda got locked out so I'm gonna head over to my friend's house when the storm lets up." Kazumi smiled weakly at him. Wufei sighed to himself. Damn his family for teaching him to be respectful and careful with women around. Wufei moved the hair that covered the young girl's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Why was Wufei so comfortable with this girl? What was it about her that made it feel so right to want to touch her?

"Come with me," Wufei stated picking up his coffee and standing. Kazumi looked at him confused. He wasn't going to take her home was he? Had he not listened to her? Wufei noticed how confused she looked. "Stay at my place tonight and when the storm is over I'll take you home." Kazumi blushed over so slightly as she heard Wufei say that. Even though she considered Wufei a friend and loved to tease him she never thought she would hear Wufei offer her a place to stay. Wufei was always up tight and full of tradition so why was he doing this? If he was trying to make a move on her then she would be straight out his door whether rain or shine. Kazumi mentally hit herself. No way could Wufei be like that he seemed to kind and genuine to do anything like that to anyone. Kazumi nodded.

"Arigato Wufei," She said softly and followed him to the door.

* * *

 

_ Shuttle L4-56872  _

_ 5:30 PM – May 25th A.C. 198  _

Hilde sat quietly in her seat on the private shuttle that Quatre had acquired for herself and Duo to come and visit L4. It had been close to half a year since Hilde had last set foot there with Duo. Duo had suggested they go there to see how Quatre and Trowa where doing after not seeing them personally in a very long time. Even though Hilde said that they'd probably be intruding on the couple Duo said how Quatre had insisted they go and spend a week or so with them. After much deliberation and Duo setting Quatre on her they had decided to go, however she could tell that something was not right… Even for Duo this was very last minute.

Right now, Hilde could not worry about the true reasons for the trip, because now there seemed to be more trouble bruin in the political eye. Hilde frowned as she listened to the broad cast that was coming from the TV screen in front of her. There in big letters was the name a group in the last few days she had come to fear and hate; The Lion Legion. The News broadcaster seemed to be stood outside a French town hall, if by Hilde's forgotten knowledge of the French language helped her at all. Her eyes glared as she saw the young woman to stand behind rows of reporters and cameras. Hilde knew how dangerous this woman was and how much damage she could do to her family and friends. She could lose everything if Hilde or the others didn't watch their backs and keep their guards up. Hilde sighed as small images flickered in her mind like a TV in a thunder storm. Just how serious would events unfold if the Lion Legion got their way?

"I have an announcement to make that might change the way in which our history of the Eve's war will be written in future terms. The Eve's war was something we cannot face to talk about and there are many who feel sorrow or unjust when we speak of that dreadful war. I know at a personal level how horrifying it is to explain the Eve's war but we must prevail and bring justice and peace to the world!" Hilde's eyes narrowed as she heard those words. What was the spokesperson of the Lion Legion getting at?

"What on Earth is this woman getting at?" Duo spoke aloud as he watched the news from next to Hilde. Hilde shook her head not knowing how this woman's head worked. "She needs a new brain or at least a shock to put her in her place."

* * *

 

_ L4 – Winner Residence  _

_ 5:30PM – May 25th A.C.198  _

Quatre had known for a while that the Lion Legion would pull out a show stopper of an announcement. Could this have been the dramatic ending for the end of ACT 1? What did it matter? Right now he had to figure out what this woman was on about before she even spoke it. Trowa could feel the stress radiating off his lover as they sat in the living room on the sofa waiting for this News Document that had flustered Quatre so much when he had found out. Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre's petite frame as he watched the boy's face become stoic. Trowa rubbed his arm and pulled him closer. Quatre looked up at his lover after being pulled out of thought by the gentle touch.

Quatre blinked as he watched his lover's empty face of emotion. Quatre felt Trowa's hand squeeze on his shoulder as the emerald eyes flashed with fear. Quatre's eyes widened and he turned back to the TV to seen what had caused Trowa's eyes to flash in a way like that. Quatre's eyes frowned as he saw that woman again. He couldn't stand that fake woman who had stopped himself and Relena in the last meeting. The woman with worlds of a serpent, and a smile so fake it made the snow on the colonies seem real. This woman was the workings of the Devil in his books.

"I have now in my office a document that could indefinitely change our lives as we know it." She spoke with confidence and pride that surpassed what she needed right now. "This document is one that will destroy the enemies of both the Colonies and the Earth…"

* * *

 

_ Sanc Kingdom – Flat 105  _

_ 5:30PM – May 25th A.C.198  _

Kazumi walked in from the bathroom into the living room where Wufei sat on the sofa. Wufei had lent her some old clothes that she could change into while hers dried in the bathroom. While changing Kazumi had blow dried and brushed her hair so it looked presentable. As she looked into the living room she saw Wufei relaxing with a large leather bound book resting in his lap. She smiled as she saw glasses perched on the end of his nose. Seeing this academic side of Wufei was unusual for Kazumi to see. Even though by the way he spoke and his aura Kazumi never thought he could look so academic.

"Wow, a great body, a good job, good conversations and is academic." Kazumi commented as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. "I swear you're a women's dream guy." Kazumi smirked as she saw Wufei's face turn slightly pink at her comment. "I mean seriously how on earth are you still single?" After regaining his composure Wufei turned to her, removing his glasses from his nose.

"How would you know I'm single? I have yet to tell you anything about my life."

"Oh I know that Wufei. But I feel that…" A slam of a door closing halted their premature conversation. Both heads turned to the door to see an out of breath Heero standing in the door way dripping wet. Wufei's eyes frowned as he stood up and looked at his partner.

"Heero what's wrong?" Wufei asked curiously. Heero rushed across the room towards the TV opposite where Kazumi sat confused and slightly on edge. Heero hadn't answered Wufei's question, instead he had frantically rushed to the TV to turn it on to the Space News. "Yuy what's going on?" Wufei repeated, this time Heero answered.

"The Lion Legion has an announcement to make that will apparently change the way in which people view the Eve's War in the future." Heero replied as he moved away from the TV towards Wufei's side. "The announcement is being broadcast throughout the whole Earths Spear." Kazumi listened to the boy's frantic discussion about the Lion Legion. What on earth did Heero mean? Kazumi frowned and turned her attention to the screen in front of her and listened to the announcement that made Heero seem so frantic. What was so bad about the Lion Legion anyway? True they were a little radical in their views of the Gundam Pilots and the War, but how on earth could they possibly change the view on the war.

"What on earth do you mean Heero?" Wufei asked annoyed by his comrade's unacceptable answers to his questions. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Their announcement is so confidential that even Une doesn't know what's going on." Heero answered softly so that Kazumi would not think anything of it. Not that Heero was really meant to know about it.

"That's impossible," Wufei stated. "What could they possibly want?"

"Something to do with the Gundam Pilots." Both boys turned to see Kazumi's eyes fixated on the screen in front of her. Both walked to her side and listened to the spokesperson talk to the nations listening. Heero and Wufei's foreheads creased as they listened to what she said.

"During the war the Gundam Pilots were out lawed by the Colonies and the Earth which were never withdrawn from the high standing criminals listing in governments and every authority post in ESUN. And there for it is the Lion Legions duty to declare that the documents which we have acquired are the identities of the Gundam Pilots! The Gundam Pilots are the reason for loss of many lives and they deserve to stand trial for what they have done! I ask the politicians of ESUN to demand justice towards these Barbaric, Traitorous, Murders!"


End file.
